


Life AU: The Story Of It All

by UglyGiraffe



Category: Life
Genre: F/F, F/M, Life AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyGiraffe/pseuds/UglyGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life AU where everyone can see each others death dates except for themselves<br/>Idea began from tumblr user zanetehaiden</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from tumblr user zanetehaiden

So this is how it felt. So peaceful. Why didn't anyone stop to realize what was happening? I was dying after all. Is this how it worked? Life goes on even when it stops for you? Who could have guessed that this is how it would end. Stupid party. Stupid decision. Stupid people. They warned me: they were so nice, but now it made sense why. Every one can see when you will die but no one will tell you. You can't tell when you'll die but everyone ends up giving it away, anyways. I thought that it was cool until one day every one was nice to me. Too nice...it was suspicious. My friend Brooke and her girlfriend Noel asked me if I had wanted to stay home and watch cartoons all day. They are know as the party queens and there was a huge party that night! We couldn't miss it for the world. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning of my spiral downwards. Here is my story.


	2. How I began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How my years began and the tale of how it got too far

When I first started school in the wretched town, I didn't know anyone and I was desperate to have friends. In my first class of the day, which was English, I met Brooke. Stupid, funny, beautiful, and fun to be around are the words that come to mind when I think about her. I sat next to her thanks to the seating chart and I am very glad that I did. After she got done telling the teacher how she felt about the English language, she leaned over and decided to tell me more. That is how we became best friends. Sadly, I didn't have any other classes with her, so I didn't see her for the rest of the day. She was on my bus, so we sat together. Mostly because no one else would. Brooke would live a respectable 64 more years, which surprised me because she seemed like a very dangerous person. Day 1 was complete and I made one friend, so it was an okay day. I don't remember what happened when I got home from school besides that mom was gone and I would be alone. Usually that meant ice cream for dinner, but we ran out. The next day, I was ready and excited for what was about to happen. When I got on the bus, I went to sit by Brooke but soon realized that the spot was taken up by a girl whom she was kissing. Then, she skipped first hour, so I couldn't ask her for her phone number. After that, I had to sit alone at lunch. Apparently, no one wants to talk to that one girl who looks like an emo freak. I guess that's okay. Most people around here live to be in their 70s and 80s, so I assumed that it'd be the same for me. I could survive 4 years of high school, right? The answer, I hope, is yes.


	3. Start of high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How high school began

The first month of school was horrible. I only have Brooke as a friend, but she barely talks to me. All of my teachers decide that giving us 4 hours of homework a night is exactly what we need to make sure that we don't get stressed out. It's not all bad though, I seem to fit in with the crowd, but then again, I'm trying to fit in. I haven't been wearing my band t shirts or my bracelets. Instead, I've been wearing regular plain shirts and a dinosaur necklace. Today, that was going to change. I decided that I wanted to cut and dye my hair! I couldn't wait to see what people thought. So, after school, I went to the hair salon. I cut my shoulder length brown hair to chin length, and dyed it an aqua blue. I loved it. The kids at school didn't like it so much. One of the girls punched me in the face and then kicked me because I told her to stop being a jerk. I decided to ignore them, but it still hurt. The next day, I noticed that Hunter's life time decreased by 10 years. He was now going to die at 47. I felt bad, but then I realized that he smokes. I warned him to stop smoking because it was hurting his health and he told me that he tried stopping but couldn't. Then he looked me in the eyes, sighed, and walked away.


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the sadness

My mom told me that I had to go to Chicago to help my dear old grandmother prepare for surgery. I guess it's okay if I go, right? When I got to my grandmas house, she said that I had to go to the store to pick up a few things. The store was only a block away, so it should be safe for me to run there and back. On my way there, I ran into two men who looked to be about 20 years old. They were smoking and just standing on the sidewalk. When I walked past, one of them whistled and the other one started walking behind me. I started to walk a little faster, but they were following me now. Right before I walked into the store, the men yanked me aside and pulled me behind the building. Before I knew what was happening, they had ripped off my shirt and pants. I tried to scream, but one had covered my mouth. I started to cry as one forcefully rammed his cock into me. After they finished, they threatened to kill me if I said anything to anyone. I laid there for a minute before I put my clothes back on and went into the store. I bought new clothes, changed into them, and then bought everything else that my grandma wanted. When I got back to my grandmas house, I went into my room and sobbed. I sobbed until I could not longer breathe anymore and I tried to walk down. After a few minutes, I got my breathing controlled and went to see if my grandma needed help. She told me that I would be going home the next day, and that I should get my bags ready. The next morning after I got home, I went to my room and didn't go out until the next morning when I had to go to school. At school, I had three tests and I flunked all of them. A few people looked at me funny and I figured that my life time has been added to. At this point, I thought that I'd live to be 100!


	5. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another day another time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR ANYONE WITH DEPRESSION! CAUTION!

I shouldnt have to do this. I shouldnt have to sit in my room alone crying deciding if i should end my life or not. I had cut my legs. The feeling of my blade as it cut deep into my flesh and teared was enough to make me feel like the world was at my finger tips. Blood was every where and at this point, i didnt know if id live. After i got cleaned up, i turned on my music and put on a few Adele songs. I continued to cry, but now I was just happy that i didnt give up. The world was falling apart. People were dying left and right. 

*the next day*  
My best friend died. When i got to school, i noticed that she had 2 hours left. How could this possibly be? She was perfect: perfect body, grades, and life. I gave her a hug and we went to our first class together. About 20 minutes in, a boy reached into his bag and pulled out a gun. He shot my friend in the head, and then sat in the front of the class. He just stared at us and that was it. He didnt shoot anyone else. Once the police came, they shot him instantly. As it turns out, that was his suicide. He knew that the police would shoot him, and he thought that the process would speed up if he hurt someone. During his entire performance, i was screaming and crying. I couldnt believe that she was dead. It was scaring me how mad i got once everything was over. That was the last straw. I didnt care what happened to me anymore. i was done.


	6. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be triggering

When i got home, my mom and brothers were gone. I needed them the most at that moment and they werent there. I thought that going to the mall would help. When i got there, i noticed that people were looking at me funny. I decided to go. When i was walking out, i saw that someone was following me. As i started to get scared, i got in my car and took the long way home. he didnt follow me, but i was still scared. No one was home when i got there, so it was perfect. i needed to be with my friend. I grabbed two bottles of some sleeping pills and took them all. before i fell asleep, i wrote a little note. it explained what happened, and a list of reasons why i was gone. they say that when you die, you feel numb, and your life flashes before your eyes. nope. my throat burned and my stomach was in pain. my life didnt flash before my eyes, but instead my best moments did. 

wise men say......

3

only fools rush in.....

2

but i cant help.....

1

falling in love.....

0

with you

Dying was not glamorous. it hurt me and everyone around me. I never realized the impact i had on anyone, but it was big. in the end, maybe id do it differently and live. maybe i would do it the same exact way. who knows?


End file.
